Iron Glory
Appearance Thomas Anderson is in his early twenties with short brown hair and moccasin skin, blue/green eyes and well fit. He took training in boxing and karate before becoming a superhero and taking the title 'Iron Glory'. Personality He's somewhat cocky and kind. History He was born on November 5th, 1992 in Bloomington, Indiana. He was fascinated with the comic book character Iron Man as well as the actual superhero in Metropolis, Superman. On June 21st, 2003: He and his family took a trip to Metropolis and he was saved by Superman himself. During the years, Thomas has improved his scientific skills and knowledge as well as Boxing and Karate. April 3rd, 2009: He and his father moved to Tremorton, Kansas after getting a new job and where he met Jenny for the first time and developed a crush for her. After repelling the Space Biker Gang at the Sadie Hawkins dance they both became a couple and Thomas started making armor suits for his superhero missions. June 2012: He, along with Jenny, became fugitives of the Skyway Patrol when they gain a seat of the government branch for homeland security. During the run, they discovered the Skyway Patrol was originally planned in 1936 in Berlin, Germany as Patrouillen des Himmels (Patrolmen of the Sky) with the purpose of enforcing Hitler's new world order if the Axis won the war and managed to root itself into the west and became powerful. He and Jenny are ambushed and Jenny is taken to the Skyway Patrol HQ. The United States Rangers, led by Jackhammer, decided to aid him after finding out that the Skyway Patrol (along with LexCorps) was involved in allowing the 9/11 attacks to take place. They (along with the Teen Titans) managed to raid the HQ and Thomas finds Jenny, but the reunion is cut short when one of the commanders, Miles Pierce sets a trap that subdued both of them. Thomas suffers an injury and Jenny was hoisted up on chains by her wrists. Pierce uses this opportunity on Jenny, rips her top completely off and proceeds to sexually assault her in front of him. He managed to overcome his pain, takes the adrenaline shot Jack gave him and killed every single Skyway Patrolmen that came in to stop him before killing Pierce himself in a gruesome death. He was shaken by the experience of what he did, but overcame it and rescues Jenny. He, along with allies, brought down the Skyway Patrol after exposing it to the public along with the Obama government. He proposed to Jenny later that year and wedded the next year. He also took over Anderson Tech Industries to aid the world with his technology and later parallel worlds. Powers & Abilities Master Fighting Skills: '''Thomas Anderson was very skilled at both Boxing and Karate, which made him very useful as Iron Glory. '''Marksman: He proved to be a very good shot when it comes to firearms or palm blasts with the 'Iron Glory' suits. Master Intelligence: '''He is known for his great knowledge of creating gadgets to custom vehicles to the 'Iron Star' armor suits. He also gives Jenny Wakeman upgrades to make herself look human. Iron Star suits The 'Iron Glory' suits are the real version of the ''Iron Man ''comic book counterparts Quotes Relationships '''Jenny 'XJ9' Wakeman: '''Thomas met Jenny on the first day of school, for a while they became boyfriend and girlfriend after the School Dance and fending off against the Space Biker Gang. In late-2012 he proposed to her to marry him, she accepted and wedded the following year. '''Brad Carbunkle: Sheldon Lee: Tuck: Misty: Robin: Starfire: Cyborg: Raven: Beastboy: Trivia Iron Glory is the younger version of Iron Man and Iron Patriot both put together. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Earth One